


Car Wash

by sunshine4047



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Not Known (Teen Wolf), Car Wash - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shirtless, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine4047/pseuds/sunshine4047
Summary: Stiles needed to take his car to get washed for the first time, little did he know a tall dark and handsome man would be drying the outside and cleaning the interior after.





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic despite reading Teen Wolf fics for several years. It's not very long, but this idea has been in my head forever and I needed to write it down today. Enjoy!

It was Stiles day off, but he had to take his beloved jeep to the car wash. Scott had begged him mercilessly to go off roading only a day after it had rained and his baby was ruined. Okay, maybe it wasn’t ruined per se, but it was caked with mud and its beauty was lacking. Stiles wasn’t the type to wash his car on a normal basis, or really any basis at all figuring it was mostly for rich people who thought shiny cars represented their worth. Let’s be honest, Stiles was not rich in the least. He was dirt poor like his car. As much as he wanted to leave his jeep how it was, he knew it was more harmful to leave the mud caked on. So, reluctantly, Stiles took his jeep to the car wash.

Looking up the location on his phone was easy enough but pulling in and seeing all the different options to choose from was not. What did all these words mean? Triple foam polish? Polish foam wax? Undercarriage? Interior – How did that work? Stiles, overwhelmed by the extensive list, his curse of indecisiveness, and a line of cars piling up behind him, selected the most expensive package hoping that it would get all the grime off properly the first time.

Driving through the car wash was relaxing if not jarring at times. The fabric slapping against his car almost putting him to sleep. It seemed like the wash took forever and it may have used way too much soap. Once he pulled out of the tunnel and around the corner to make his way towards the exit, a bunch of guys scrambled towards his car and he slammed on the brakes in a panic. Most of them had their shirts off, were tan and built like Greek gods. The hottest one was near the driver’s side and had dark stubble, dark hair, looked taller than Stiles, and had so many muscles it was clear he loved the gym.

“Fuck,” Stiles sighed, as the man in front of him started wiping down the hood. The man’s eyes suddenly raised to look at him considering, causing Stiles breath to catch as the man smirked before looking back down. Had he heard Stiles? Surely, he hadn’t said that loud enough for him to hear. Stiles bit his lip as the guy leaned across the windshield to dry what he could reach, his lower stomach pressing against the window as his shorts slipped further down his hips.

Stiles quickly realized how detailed his wash selection was when his car doors started opening and the men began to wipe down the interior seats, doors and windows. Slightly panicking, he gathered that Mr. Sexy was going to be opening his door soon to do…. something. Stiles honestly had no clue, but before he could dream up scenarios his driver’s door was opening, and the man was reaching over him to clean the console beside him.

Stiles gripped his seat and breathed in quickly while leaning back and looking to the ceiling to give Sexy some space. While mentally freaking out, Sexy had said something he hadn’t quite heard.

“Hmm?” Stiles asked, coming back to the present.

“I said, ‘Hey’,” Sexy laughed, smirking and moving down to clean the cup holders.

Stiles hummed then shook his head and replied, “Oh, um, I mean, Hi?”

A thin, tall man with curly hair opened the passenger door to start cleaning and took a breath to say something before wrinkling his nose and retreating. “Derek! Jesus,” he wheezed, as he slammed the door shut and began drying the outside, continuing to glance between the two of them in exasperation.

The man, presumably Derek, reached up and started cleaning the dash and steering wheel, but made sure to put the gear shift in park first.

“Don’t want you to accidentally drive away before I’m done with you,” he said lowly. Stiles audibly gulped, far too aroused to respond.

Derek then retreated to grab a new towel and Stiles let out a breath he had unknowingly been holding and looked at his surroundings. A sign was posted that stated all tips were appreciated and welcomed. Stiles was glad he not only had cash in his pocket, but he had also recently made business cards and one was also in his pocket.

Stiles noticed after Derek left none of the other guys worked on his car until he came back. He opened his passenger side door and Stiles zoned out while watching his muscles flex as he cleaned the interior. After cleaning the seat Derek grabbed another towel and made his way back over to the driver’s side and almost climbed all the way in as he put a hand on either side of Stiles head. Derek leaned forward his face inches from Stiles, breath fanning across his face. Stiles’ breath and heart rate raced as he watched Derek’s every move.

“I forgot to do this seat,” Derek whispered, eyes locked with Stiles as he brushed the cloth around the head rest.

Before Derek could retreat Stiles tucked the wad of cash and card into the waistband of Derek’s shorts and Mr. Sexy paused, eyebrows raised before he retreated, trailing his hand down Stile’s arm.

“Thanks,” Stiles squeaked as Derek closed the door and walked over to ring the tip jar.

In Stiles’ haste to leave in a hurry he forgot his car was still in park and revved the engine before flailing and shifting into drive while blushing and taking off. Though he wasn’t quick enough to miss the amused smile on Derek’s face as he twirled his business card around his fingers.


End file.
